


A guardian's duty.

by Yomidark



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: Yang offers guidance





	A guardian's duty.

"I cleaned your shirts," Julian said, putting the freshly done laundry on the table.

Yang smiled in appreciation. "Thanks."

"Your uniform is also all done, I pressed it, it's near the bed."

Yang nodded. "Alright.”

"Finally, I also made the tea you like so much, Commodore." He walked toward the kitchen, pointing toward the warm pot.

Yang sighed. "I'm going to get arrested for child endangerment."

"I'm merely repaying my debt to you. Besides, you are always so busy, Commodore."

Yang sighed. "I suppose so. But I'm not that busy. If you need help for something, just ask."

Julian cleared his throat. "...is Sir Cazellnu going to show today?"

"Not that I know. Why?" Yang raised an eyebrow. It was weird for Julian to ask of him specifically.

Julian stayed quiet for a second, his eyes low.

"What's wrong? You are biting your lips."

"Can we do it? I'd like to do it."

It took several amounts of seconds for Yang's brain to process the information and their actual meaning.

"All my friends at the academy already did it with their guardian, and hmmm..." Julian hands gripped his jeans, "I didn't know how to bring it up. I know you a-are going to war soon, so I-"

"...A-all of them?"

"Y-yeah. All of those who chose to become soldiers, they say it's preparation for the military, and hmmm…" Julian was struggling to find the right words. "I-I know about you and Sir Cazellnu, so..."

Yang closed his eyes and drew a heavy breath.

"N-not that it bothers me." He replied flustered, putting his hands forward. "I know you are always so stressed and don't have time for romantic entanglements, so the Sir helps you with that...and hmmm..." 

"Calm down. I'm not angry." Yang smiled at him, putting a hand on his shoulder, patting him delicately. "You could have told me, it probably would have saved Alex from jumping several times out of the window in the middle of the night."

Julian's lips curled into a nervous smile.

"Well, you are not a kid anymore. And I suppose a boy has certain curiosities..." He took a deep breath, pondering. His hand left the other to rest on his own legs. "I was sorta aware of the army tradition, but still..."

"...are you sure about this? It's a big step."

"I..." Julian took a deep breath, staring into his guardian's eyes decisively. "Yes."

"Let's go to my room."

* * *

 

Yang's lips pressed against Julian's softly, their noses pumping, their eyes centimeters apart, they could gaze into each other.

"C-commodore..." Julian shivered excited, unsure of what to do, he just let the man's body and movements guide him.

"Yang." He corrected him, caressing his cheeks. Then, he pressed his lips to his.

Julian was almost taken back, but timidly opened his lips, his tongue seeking the other. Yang didn't hesitate, and rewarding the other's imitative, he quickly meets it with his.

The shy kiss quickly turned into a passionate one.

"Y-Yang. Yang _. Yang_." Yang muttered the moment their lips separated. It felt right.

Yang chuckled at the boy's eagerness. "I can't believe what I'm doing. I should feel a bit bad, but..." Yang puffed. "I didn't get you here for just this, you know?" He took one his hands, interlocking their fingers together. "Our relationship won't change. It doesn't have to."

"Y-yeah. I know." Yang smiled back at him sincere.

The man cocked his head inquisitively. "...do you want to go all the way? If you want to."

"N-no! No." Julian answered pronto, his body leaning forward.

"No?"

"No, I don't want to wait I mean." He said, clearing his throat. "I want my first time to be with you, com-- Yang."

"I wonder if Cazellnu knew this was going to happen." Then he stopped talking clicking his tongue. "Sorry, I shouldn’t mention another man when I'm in bed with you."

Julian shook his head. "It's fine, I don't mind."

"Alright, lower your pants.”

"My pants? What about yours, Yang?" Julian replied, blushing.

"Later. I want to give you a blowjob." His hands gripped the other, slowly lowering them.

"A-alright." The boy gulped, waiting for the other.

Yang's hands just pressed the elastics of the pants, getting both it and the underwear down in one go, exposing the other's erection to the warm room.

"You are hard..." His fingers reached for the other's cock, and delicately caressed the tip of the shaft.

A moan escaped Julian's lips.

"Well, that's youth for you. Hopefully, I can keep up." His finger wrapped around the erection.

"Y-you are... not...ah...that...old..." Julian's brain was probably fried, judging by the red in his face, Yang thought.

"Let's hope so. I'd hate to leave you hanging in the middle of your first time." He cackles.

"It's better if you lie down. Sit on the bed."

"Aa-alright." A couple of steps behind and Julian was sitting on the bed.

"Now relax. Take deep breaths. Tell me if you want to stop, alright?"

"Yes."

"Good." Yang smiled. Then, his lips wrapped around the head's of the cock.

"Oh God." Julian moaned.

His lips carefully wrapped around the pink head, slowly sucking, as his tongue carefully teased under the gland, slowly drawing circles under it.

Was it too much for the boy's first time? Yang thought as wet, sticky precum started to flow from the boy's head already.

Julian's lips sang in pleasure. They were uncontrolled, honest moans of someone who never experienced sex.

Yang didn't stop, sinking himself into the boy's crotch, his honest cock and body quivering under his ministration.

His tongue wrapped around the erection (He'll have to talk Alex for the technique later) as his mouth moved up and down, up and down, sucking the younger faster and faster--

Julian moaned, his body twisted and Yang could feel a sweet taste filling his mouth.

It took several seconds for Julian's mind to catch up with the fact he had come unannounced in the mind of his guardian.

"Sorry!" He tried to say between one heavy breath and another. "I was too focused and I-"

Yang giggled, licking his lips and gulping down

"---Forgot." Julian stared dumbfounded. Then, his whole face changed into a shade of red as he realized what the other had done.

"It's fine, Julian. I was expecting you to. And I don't mind. You actually taste pretty good. Is this youth too?"

"I do?"

"Yes." Yang replied amused.

"But still...sorry for coming so fast. I know people supposed to do together."

"Reality isn't porn, kiddo. Which is probably why you are going to find old me disappointing."

"I..." Julian pondered for a second. "I am extremely happy." His cheeks gained a shade of red, and his eyes gazed down embarrassed.

Yang raised himself, and his pressing the tip of fingerprints on the other's face. "Now it's time for the main course. Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Julian replied enthusiastically.

“Alright, but first lets both get completely naked. These pants are starting to get a bit tight.”

They both nodded, as they quickly made work with their clothes.

"A-alright." Julian said, throwing away the last sock. Despite the fact they had been living together for a while, it was the first time he saw his guardian completely naked. It was enough to make his body react again despite the too recent orgasm.

"Ah, youth!" Yang said, eyeing the boy's newfound vigor. Pressing their bodies together, he fell on the bed over him.

"Tickles." Julian giggled, as the man's hand caressed his flanks.

Yang smiled at him. "Do you want to kiss? It's not good behavior after a blowjob, but -- hmmm."

He hadn't finished talking that Julian had already pressed his lips against his. "Alright then." He murmured, kissing him back, their tongues finding each other once more.

"You are going to put that in me?"  The boy's hand reached for other's erection, timidly caressing it.

"If you let me."

"Y-yeah." Julian nodded, gulping down. "What do I need to do?"

"Just lay down." Yang let him go, crawling toward the nightstand and started shuffling through the drawer.

Julian eyed him curiously.

"Condoms and lube." The man answer sensing the other's curiosity.  "Alright, spread your legs and relax. Tell me if hurt or you want to stop." And then kissed him, before sliding between his legs.

"Almost out…hopefully, it's enough." He said squeezing some on his fingers. Then his fingers pressed forward, caressing the boy's hole, before slowly pressing one inside.

"Ah!" Julian almost jumped.

"Pain?"

"It's cold."

"I bet. It will get better, I promise." Yang's finger pushed inside, Julian's tight insides closing on his fingers, trying to push him out.

"Take a deep breath.  Close your eyes. Relax. Think of something nice."

His finger went in further until he was all in. He could feel Julian's body relax, slowly coming undoing under his movement.

"Maybe I should try this. Alex says it always helps."  Yang murmured and his tongue pushed forward, between the exposed ass cheeks, tasting the exposed pink insides.

Julian almost jumped out of the bed. "Wh-what was that?"

"Just my tongue. Relax."

Yang moved again, his finger and tongue moving in conjunction, wetting and exposing more and more of Julian's insides. "Going to add another finger. Hold still."

Another one. This time the entry was surprisingly smooth, with the help of his tongue, the virgin boy was coming undone under his ministration.

"Another one...I think you are ready. I'm not _that_  big. How does it feel?" He raised his head, staring at the other's face for the first time in a while.

"F-fine. It's a bit weird but...it doesn't hurt much."

"Alright. Let me grab a condom- uh, what's wrong?"

Julian had gripped his hand, stopping him. He looked into Yang's eyes, blushing.  
  
"Can we do it without it without?"

Yang scratched his head. "I suppose...that wouldn't be a problem. It's just you and me, and you’ve never done this before."

"Thanks." Julian replied shy, eyeing the man's cock.

"Alright, so," Yang gripped the lube again, dropping some on his erection and coating it in with. "Once again, relax. Take deep breaths. Think of something nice."

"Nicer than you?" Julian kissed him again.

Yang laughed. "Nice one kiddo." His hand reached for the younger's hips, aligning their bodies together, and pressing down on the mattress. "Promise me you'll tell me if it hurts or you want to stop."

"...Alright."

"He's definitely lying," Yang thought. But at this point it was too late to discuss it. The tip of his cock pressed into Julian's wet entrance, sliding in.

"Does it hurt?"

"It's weird," Julian replied shivering. "I can't explain."

Yang didn't stop, slowly sliding inside, tiny, almost imperceptible thrusts, but enough to make small moan escape from Julian's lips.

"Should I stop?" He asked, examining the boy's reaction.

"N-no... it doesn't feel bad..."

Yang could see he was having a hard time maintaining his composure. One of his hands reached for the other's face, caressing his lips. "I love you, you know Julian?"

"Yeah...me too..."

The guardian smiled, replacing his fingers with his lips, and fully sheathing himself into the younger.  "It's all in," He said between one kiss and another. "It feels good. You feel good."

"Me too. I feel so good, Yang."

"I'm going to move." Slowly, his hips moved backwards, Julian's warm insides squeezing around his cock.

"Ah!" A moan escaped Yang's lips.

"S-sorry!" Julian shouted embarrassed.

"It felt good, don't worry. I'm going to touch you." And saying so, his hand gripped the other's cock.

Julian moaned, completely undone and at the mercy of the other's movements, his body fell backwards onto the pillow, reduced to a panting, shivering mess.

"I'm glad I'm doing it well," Yang said, his hips starting to move more, slowly taking it to the next level, his cock almost sliding out of the boy, just to thrust back in again.

"Yang... i-it feels weird..." Julian panted. One of his hands seeks his guardian and Yang reached for him, entwining their fingers together. "It's good... and I can feel you moving... Ah!" A sudden moan. "Like that... do it again..."

Yang kept thrusting into him happy, his panting mixed with moans of pleasure.

"This old man is almost at his limit." His hips kept going faster, Julian's insides having finally accepted him.

"Me too..." Julian legs locked behind his hips, his fingers gripping the sheet.

"Julian..." Yang understood the other was telling him to finish inside.  "Alright.” His movements accelerated again, now he almost felt like it was too much for Julian, but the boy didn't give any sign of discomfort, instead, he just called his name in bliss.

"Yang...Yang...Yang..." Julian's body shivered and his face twisted in pleasure, one particular hard thrusting bring him to completion.

Yang didn't have to hold back anymore, and he too, as the boy tightened around him with his orgasm, came, calling the boy's name.

* * *

 

"Are you fine, Yang?" Julian asked worried, as the man fell to his side, burying his head in the pillow.

Yang turned his head, staring at the other. "I am. Just a bit tired. What about you?"

"I'm fine." He smiled happily.

"That was a dirty trick you played me, you know? Forcing me to come inside."

"...Sorry." Julian lowered his gaze embarrassed.  
 "Ah, well" Yang smirked amused at the boy's natural embarrassment. "How was your time?"

"Amazing," Julian raised his head, proud. "It was with the man I admire the most."

_Sometime later..._

"So did you do it with the boy?" Cazellnu asked suddenly, as they sat on a table in the base's cafeteria.

"...I should be surprised, and yet I'm not. How did you know?" Yang sighed.

"He asked me if he could, give our occasional nightly rendezvous. He was surprisingly eager about that too. Well, it's normal for someone his age." He chuckled.

Yang sighed. "I definitely need to give Julian a talk"

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go, Yang/Julian, ahah! 
> 
> At this rate I'm going to have Yang sleep with all the male cast. I'm thinking of Schönkopf and his harem next, any suggestion?


End file.
